


The 62nd Annual Hunger Games

by yuriallytestingmerightnow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriallytestingmerightnow/pseuds/yuriallytestingmerightnow
Summary: A Danganronpa and Hunger Games crossover because I'm stuck in 2010. The kids from Trigger Happy Havoc and SDR2 put into the Hunger Games.





	1. Prologue

There once was a **C** ontinent called _North America_. The **C** ontinent was home to technological and societal advances galore. It was a **C** ontinent of Progress unmatched by any other location around the world.

And then a man rose to power, a man none could have predicted. A man who spit poison with his words, infecting all those who heard them. The anger incited in the people spread throughout the World.

The anger infected the minds of all. Discontent ran rampant and uncontrolled. Betrayal showed in every individual’s lives.

And the **W** ar began.

A **W** ar unprecedented by any. A **W** ar in which unspeakable, horrific crimes were committed, each side claiming they were true Justice.

Along with the **W** ar came the natural disasters. Disease, famine, flooding. The **C** ontinent of _North America_ was swallowed by encroaching seas. Humanity was brought to near extinction.

From the ashes of _North America_ rose the **N** ation of **P** anem. A feeble, new country. A country with little Population from the **W** ar before. **P** anem was divided into thirteen Districts. Life was peaceful before the **Dark Days**.

The people of **P** anem rebelled once more in the **Dark Days**. By the end, District Thirteen was obliterated, leaving only twelve Districts left with the **C** apitol to lead them all.

The President of **P** anem resides within the **C** apitol, responsible for maintaining the peace so viciously fought for, ensuring the **Dark Days** shall never repeat themselves.

In penance for their uprising, each District shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of twelve and eighteen at a public reaping. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the **C** apitol, and then transferred into a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains.

_**Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games**._


	2. The Reapings

Anyone who claims that being runner-up is just as much something to be proud of as getting first place is a fuckin’ liar. _Winning_ is everything. That has been taught to me my entire life. Games are to be _won_.

_“The faster you die, the faster you lose.”_

My trainer for the Games reminded me of that every day. It’s not just a catchy quip or over-exaggeration. In the Hunger Games, survival is the only way to win.

The Games were treated differently in my District than in most of the others. In District One, winning the Games is the height of honor. You brought glory to yourself, your family, your _District_ by winning. The kids in my District volunteer to be in the Games, because we know we can win.

 

I’ve been on the train for a while on our way to the Capitol.

After the Reaping, I had ten minutes to say my goodbyes. They were just full of pride from my family. My family was _proud_ of me. I had volunteered for the Hunger Games, and I was going to win them.

They put me on the train after my family left.

 

I was watching the broadcasts showing the other Reapings. It was a good chance to see who I’d be up against. They start with District One, of course: they always broadcast the Reapings from District One all the way up to District Twelve. My District is in charge of providing luxury goods to Capitol citizens, which everyone over eighteen did.

Unless you won the Hunger Games. Then you get a nice house in the Victor’s Village with more money than you know what to do with.

“ _Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!_ ” My now-escort, Julius, said on the television, “ _As always, ladies first!”_

Julius swept over to a giant bowl filled with slips of paper. Each slip of paper had the name of a child between twelve and eighteen on it. The older you were, the more slips of paper you had: one slip for twelve-year-olds, two for thirteen-year-olds, and so on. I’m sixteen, so my name was in the bowl five times.

“ _Mikan Tsumiki!”_ Julius called out in a loud, booming voice. I sort of knew Mikan. She was also sixteen, and in the same grade as me. She was a shy, quiet girl. Not at all fit for the games.

“ _I volunteer as Tribute!_ ” A voice on the television called out. The girl pranced up to the stage before Mikan could even take a step, her pink hair bobbing with each step.

Julius clapped, squealing excitedly as if this did not happen every year, “ _Wonderful, wonderful! And what is your name?_ ”

“ _I’m Junko Enoshima!”_ She practically yelled. Junko had all the attitude of a Career tribute- that is, a Tribute from Districts One, Two, and Four. I was technically a Career, though I hardly act like… well, Junko. Over-confident, brash, annoying.

 

I didn’t have to yell to win.

 

“ _And now, the male,_ ” said Julius as he walked briskly to the next bowl. He plunged his hand into the bowl, picking a slip of paper off the very bottom. He unfolded it in his hand, clearing his throat, “ _Ahem. Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”_

“ _I volunteer as Tribute,”_ I heard my voice on the television ring out. It was almost funny. Having your name drawn in my District meant _nothing_. It was a curse. The real winner was whoever volunteered first.

Which was me, this year.

“ _Well! Another volunteer!_ ” Julius said in possibly-mock-but-probably-serious shock, “ _And what is your name, sir?_ ”

“ _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”_

_“Great! District One, I present your Tributes: Junko Enoshima and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu!”_

The crowd of people cheered raucously. Junko and I were basically celebrities, now.

 

I continued to watch.

 

District Two was another Career District that trained Peacekeepers, and a similar scene played out. The female Tribute’s name was called, and a girl named Ibuki volunteered. Ibuki reminded me a lot of Junko, in that she was fucking obnoxious. Her excitement was just annoying to me. She didn’t seem too strong, but the Tributes from Career Districts cannot be underestimated. We train our whole lives to be Tributes.

The male Tribute from Two ended up being a guy with pink hair named Souda Kazuichi. He was basically a male Ibuki and he seemed horribly weak. Neither Tribute from District Two was somebody I would want as an ally in the Games. It was tradition, though, for us Careers to stick together. Traditions can always be broken, though.

 

District Three, our technology District, has not given many winners in the past. Their Tributes are typically, small, weak kids who probably have never touched a weapon in their lives, and this year was no exception. The male Tribute was this short, brunette fourteen-year-old kid named Chihiro Fujisaki. He seemed incredibly timid. I’d call him Bloodbath material.

The Bloodbath is the first couple of minutes of the Hunger Games. We’re let off our podiums, and a huge mess of killings occur. Six to twelve people usually die during it, typically those who are just too weak to be of use or put up a good fight.

The girl from Three was named Chiaki Nanami. Her and Chihiro almost looked like they could be cousins. She was also incredibly small and… tired looking. Three seemed to just give two more Tributes who won’t last a day.

 

Less people to get in my way.

 

District Four was the last of the Career Districts, and there were two more volunteers. A short, fat boy named Teruteru Hanamura ended up being the male Tribute. He didn’t match the typical Four Tribute. I’m almost curious as to what he has up his sleeve. The girl, Aoi Asahina, was practically the polar opposite of Teruteru. She was perky and excited and tall and tan. She seems a lot stronger than Teruteru. Being from Four, the fishing District, though, they could be useful for obtaining food in the Arena.

If we had access to food. The Arena was where the Games took place, and it was different every year. The Gamemakers were in charge of designing the Arena for maximum entertainment. It had been everything from a meadow to a desert to an abandoned carnival. Anything to make the Capitol viewers happy.

 

The Hunger Games have been going on for 61 years now, and District Five has had exactly two winners. Any District that was not a Career District has almost an immediate disadvantage, but Five had it especially bad. The female Tribute, Kyoko Kirigiri, was an incredibly serious looking girl. She didn’t let herself show even the slightest bit of emotion when her name was drawn, solemnly marching up to the stage to stand next to her escort. The male Tribute, on the other hand, wore his emotions on his sleeve. Hajime Hinata looked like he might cry as he hobbled up onto the stage, swaying in his spot as the escort spoke. District Five was in charge of powering Panem, but their Tributes just didn’t reflect that power. I don’t know if I’d call them Bloodbath material, but they certainly won’t last long.

 

District Six provides Panem with all its modes of transportation. The female Tribute, Mahiru Koizumi, had dark auburn hair, and she seemed pissed to be chosen as Tribute. She stomped up to the stage, not interacting with her escort at all. The male Tribute, Nagito Komaeda, was incredibly thin and tall. He almost looked sick as he slowly walked to the stage, though he wore a small smile on his face. It was… creepy. He probably won’t last long in the Arena.

 

District Seven is pretty back and forth with its Tributes. As the lumber District, there’s bound to be some strong Tributes. This year seemed pretty consistent with that. Peko Pekoyama was called as the female Tribute, and she seems extremely fierce. Her eyes were dangerous looking as she swept up onto the stage. She could be a potential ally, along with her District partner, Mondo Oowada. Mondo was just hulking as he walked up to the stage. He almost had a Career’s attitude. Both of them could be useful in the Arena.

 

Like District Five, District Eight also offered up sad Tributes. Sonia Nevermind and Byakuya Togami were chosen as the Tributes, and both of them seemed like weak kids. Sonia cried as she was brought onto the stage, which is always a sign of weakness. However, she was incredibly pretty, which is good for sponsors.

When you were in the Games, the rich elite of the Capitol can sponsor you. Well, anyone can, technically, but it’s really expensive. Sponsors can give you anything, from weapons to food to matches to useless trinkets. Sponsors can mean life or death.

 

Perhaps even sadder than District Eight and Five combined is District Nine. The girl, Hiyoko Saionji, was only twelve. She was a child. A twelve-year-old had never won the Games before. And the male Tribute, Hifumi Yamada… I’d be surprised if he even made it off his pedestal.

 

District Ten is a bit more hopeful than those before. As the livestock District, the Tributes can be a little stronger than others sometimes. The female Tribute, Akane Owari, fit that description. She was lean and tall. She was not afraid at all to be called up- or, at least, it seemed like she wasn’t. The male Tribute, on the other hand, seemed pretty weak. His name was Gundham Tanaka. I doubt he’ll make it very far in the Games. Akane could potentially be an ally.

 

The agricultural District, District Eleven, typically produces strong men and weaker girls. This year, however, it seemed like the roles were flipped. The female, Sakura Oogami, was just huge. She was incredibly muscular and a bit scary. Having her as an ally would be an incredible asset, until it got down to the last few people. The male Tribute, Yasuhiro Hagakure, was not nearly as intimidating. He’ll probably go down really quickly.

 

The final Reaping was finally happening with District Twelve, the mining District. District Twelve has won the Games twice. One of the past Victors is ridiculously old, and the other is a raging alcoholic. The female Tribute, Mukuro Ikusaba, seems like she might actually have a fighting chance in the Arena. She’s a little mysterious. Her loner attitude might actually hinder her more than help her, though. The male Nekomaru Nidai, had a strong exterior but was… crying. This huge, hulking guy was crying as he walked up on stage.

 

The seal of Panem suddenly appeared on the screen, with our national anthem playing. The music filled the train car as I stared at the seal.

Twenty-four of us were going to be in the Arena in a matter of days. From the trains, we went to our stylists who prepped us for the Tribute Parade. Then, we trained for three days. We had final interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and then…

It would be time for the Games.

 

I have trained my whole life to win these Games. And I will.

 

**_Let the Games begin._ **

 

**24/24**

**District One:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu & Junko Enoshima

 **District Two:** Souda Kazuichi & Ibuki Mioda

 **District Three:** Chihiro Fujisaki & Chiaki Nanami

 **District Four:** Teruteru Hanamura & Aoi Asahina

 **District Five:** Hajime Hinata & Kyoko Kirigiri

 **District Six:** Nagito Komaeda & Mahiru Koizumi

 **District Seven:** Mondo Oowada & Peko Pekoyama

 **District Eight:** Byakuya Togami & Sonia Nevermind

 **District Nine:** Hifumi Yamada & Hiyoko Saionji

 **District Ten:** Gundham Tanaka & Akane Owari

 **District Eleven:** Yasuhiro Hagakure & Sakura Oogami

 **District Twelve:** Nekomaru Nidai & Mukuro Ikusaba

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted and am restarting this fic because it was total shit before lmao
> 
> But yeah, I wanted to rewrite the chapters and put my 100% into it because it wasn't very good before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story is going to be told from various character's POVs just for the sake of getting the most action out of the story. 
> 
> Please leave any comments, critiques, or suggestions in the comments below! Next chapter is the Tribute Parade.


	3. The Tribute Parade

“Welcome, Panem, to the Tribute Parade for the 62nd annual Hunger Games! As always, I’m Caesar Flickerman.”

‘And I’m Kuma.”

“And we are quite honored to be your hosts. As you know, the Tribute Parade showcases our valiant Tributes who will fight in the upcoming Hunger Games, which will happen in a matter of days.

“Their stylists have been given the task of transforming these twenty-four Tributes into brilliant warriors through extravagant outfits, hopefully gaining sponsors in the process.”

“Right, Kuma. Ah! The Parade is beginning, with District One emerging first. Ah, yes, the luxury district, providing us with everything that makes Capitol life so wonderful.”

“The female, Miss Enoshima, has been dressed in a _beautiful_ gold dress.”

“She’s shimmering! Her partner, Fuyuhiko, has been dressed in gold shorts in the same fabric. They both seem to be covered in gold dust!”

“Radiant. That’s District One! Junko Enoshima and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, representing their luxurious life at home. And then District Two, who give us all our Peacekeepers, has taken inspiration from them in their outfits. They’re, like, sexy Peacekeepers.”

“Ha ha! That might be the best way to describe them. Ibuki Mioda and Souda Kazuichi, the two Tributes from District Two, outfitted as Peacekeepers!”

“The techy District is next. District Three. Those outfits are really flashy.”

“Ah, yes, their stylists have outfitted them in silver gowns and headpieces to represent their roots! Chiaki Nanami and Chihiro Fujisaki are the two Tributes.”

“They’re so tiny.”

“Ah, yes, they are rather small… Then again, those Tributes from District Three are very smart. They can find things out that others cannot, and may use that to their advantage.”

“Right. Like that Beetee guy. He electrocuted all his opponents.”

“Yes. It was the 34th Hunger Games, I believe, when Beetee Latier electrocuted his final six opponents and won his Games. Now we shall see if those from District Three may pull through! District Three, Chiaki Nanami and Chihiro Fujisaki. And now, here comes District Four, our fishing District!”

“Both in swimwear. How out of the box.”

“Well, swimwear is appropriate, Kuma! Aoi Asahina has been dressed in a silver and gold bikini, while Teruteru Hanamura is wearing a gold pair of swim trunks. He was also given a trident!”

“ _Cool._ Next.”

“Ah… District Four! Aoi Asahina and Teruteru Hanamura, closing off our Career Districts with District One and Two. Will they ally themselves together this year?”

“I don’t know. Teruteru and Souda seem… weak. _I_ wouldn’t ally with them, that’s for sure.”

“Perhaps, perhaps. We will see in the Games! Anyhow, here comes the Tributes from District Five, the District that provides Panem power.”

“They’re in a silver dress and suit. These stylists are getting… lazy.”

“I think I would have to agree with you on that one, Kuma. A silver dress on Kyoko Kirigiri and a silver suit on Hajime Hinata seems like a quite a cop-out for their stylists. How disappointing. District Five, everybody!”

“District Six.”

“Yes, District Six, the transportation District, is next. The stylists drew inspiration from the train tracks that transport people throughout Panem! Nagito Komaeda has been dressed in a suit with the train track pattern, while Mahiru Koizumi has been given a dress with the same.”

“It’s refreshing to not see another metallic outfit, Caesar. I’m sick of all the gold and silver.”

“Yes, it is one of the few non-metallic outfits so far. I actually like these! They’re classy, while still harkening back to home. District Six’s track record may not be strong, but who knows! Anything is possible in the Hunger Games.”

“Right. The Tributes from District Six! Nagito Komaeda and Mahiru Koizumi.”

“Very good, Kuma. And now, District Seven, the lumber district, with tributes Mondo Oowada and Peko Pekoyama. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, Kuma, but District Seven might have offered up some fierce competitors this game.”

“Yeah, I’d agree, Caesar. They’re dressed in paper clothes, but they both look pretty powerful and strong. Maybe Seven has a chance this year.”

“Perhaps! District Seven, Panem! And now, District Eight, the textiles District.”

“Those outfits are… ugly.”

“A bit, yes, Kuma, I agree. These blue and pink outfits are a bit tacky! Especially from the textiles District, it’s surprising. And both Sonia Nevermind and Byakuya Togami are so attractive! Those outfits are swallowing them up!”

“That’s not good for them, Caesar. What will the sponsors think of these blue and pink monsters?”

“Only time will tell, Kuma. District Eight, everyone!”

“And then District Nine. The grain District has given us deadbeat competitors basically every year, and this seems no different.”

“Are they dressed in… burlap? Ha ha! Yes, District Nine may be continuing their tradition of losing. Hifumi Yamada and Hiyoko Saionji, the Tributes, should really work hard these next few days of training if they want to win.”

“Yeah, right. They don’t have a chance, Caesar.”

“Maybe not, but we will see! District Nine! District Ten, our livestock District, is up next. Akane Owari and Gundham Tanaka… in cow print, it would seem.”

“Yeah, they look like cows. Not, like, fat. But their stylists put them in cow print. And Gundham has leather shorts. Caesar, I don’t get it. Even though I hate their outfits, that Akane does show promise.”

“Maybe, Kuma. Akane did seem rather strong. Gundham might be, as well. I’m interested to see how they turn out. District Ten, Panem!”

“District Eleven… woah! I saw that Sakura girl in the Reapings. She’s huge! She’s gonna crush somebody!”

“Ha ha, Kuma! We have seen crushings before… and her partner, Yasuhiro Hagakure.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. He seems weak.”

“Perhaps. Their overalls call back to their agriculture District! I would watch out for Sakura. District Eleven, all! And finally, District Twe… huh.”

“Are they…?”

“…”

“They’re naked. They’re naked, Caesar.”

“And covered in coal dust.”

“Hm.”

“Huh.”

“Well, Kuma, we’ve seen nudity before. But this… this is a little tasteless, I would say.”

“Yeah, Caesar. Mukuro Ikusaba and Nekomaru Nidai, the Tributes, have been thrown into the world naked. Maybe the sponsors will like that.”

“Maybe, Kuma. That does, however, bring us to the end of the Tribute Parade! Time will only tell who survives.”

“Yep. Signing off, I’m Kuma.”

“And I’m Caesar Flickerman. We will return soon with coverage of the rest of the 62nd annual Hunger Games!”

 

**24/24**

**District One:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu & Junko Enoshima

 **District Two:** Souda Kazuichi & Ibuki Mioda

 **District Three:** Chihiro Fujisaki & Chiaki Nanami

 **District Four:** Teruteru Hanamura & Aoi Asahina

 **District Five:** Hajime Hinata & Kyoko Kirigiri

 **District Six:** Nagito Komaeda & Mahiru Koizumi

 **District Seven:** Mondo Oowada & Peko Pekoyama

 **District Eight:** Byakuya Togami & Sonia Nevermind

 **District Nine:** Hifumi Yamada & Hiyoko Saionji

 **District Ten:** Gundham Tanaka & Akane Owari

 **District Eleven:** Yasuhiro Hagakure & Sakura Oogami

 **District Twelve:** Nekomaru Nidai & Mukuro Ikusaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SURE DO HATE THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE TO POST IT. 
> 
> Leave comments and critiques below but go easy on me I know this sucks :')


	4. The Scores

“Welcome to this special presentation of the training scores of the twenty-four Tributes of the upcoming _Hunger Games!_ As always, I am Caesar Flickerman.”

“And I am Kuma, and we will be your hosts tonight.”

“Each of the twenty-four Tributes presented our talented Gamemakers with a skill they believe exemplifies their potential in the Arena. The Gamemakers then gave each Tribute a score, with a one being the absolute lowest a Tribute could receive and a twelve being the highest.”

“High training scores give Tributes a better chance of getting Sponsors, which can be the difference between life and death in the Arena.”

“We will begin with District One.”

 

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from District One receives a score of _ten_.”

“Junko Enoshima from District One receives a score of _seven._ ”

“Souda Kazuichi from District Two receives a score of _seven._ ”

“Ibuki Mioda from District Two receives a score of _eight_.”

“Chihiro Fujisaki from District Three receives a score of _three_.”

“Chiaki Nanami from District Three receives a score of _four_.”

“Teruteru Hanamura from District Four receives a score of _six_.”

“Aoi Asahina from District Four receives a score of _eight_.”

“Hajime Hinata from District Five receives a score of _five._ ”

“Kyoko Kirigiri from District Five also receives a score of _five._ ”

“Nagito Komaeda from District Six receives a score of _six._ ”

“Mahiru Koizumi from District Six receives a score of _five._ ”

 

“Well, Caesar, we are now at the halfway point of giving scores. What say you?”

“Now, Kuma, I’ve had the honor of hosting presentations for the Games for a long time, and a pattern seems to show up every year. It is always expected of the Tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four to receive relatively high scores. I’m very impressed with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu’s score of ten!”

“As am I! On the other side of it, however, it also is not surprising to see such low scores from those in District Three. Would you agree?”

“I would. The Tributes from District Three usually have great intellectual prowess, but lack when it comes to combat.”

“I’m also a bit surprised at Nagito Komaeda’s score of six. While it is pretty much in the middle, I would really like to know what he did to earn it.”

“Yes, yes, I agree! Now would be a good time to remind our audience at home that the presentation to the Gamemakers in private. It’s anybody’s guess what each Tribute did to earn their scores! Back to Nagito, though, it is surprising he earned a score that could be called high for District Six, especially. He does not seem to have much athletic ability- no offense, Nagito!”

“I agree, I agree. Shall we get back to the scores?”

“Of course!

 

“Mondo Oowada from District Seven receives a score of _ten._ ”

“Peko Pekoyama from District Seven receives a score of _nine_.”

“Byakuya Togami from District Eight receives a score of _four_.”

“Sonia Nevermind from District Eight receives a score of _three_.”

“Hifumi Yamada from District Nine receives a score of _two_.”

“Hiyoko Saionji from District Nine receives a score of _three_.”

“Gundham Tanaka from District Ten receives a score of _four._ ”

“Akane Owari from District Ten receives a score of _eight_.”

“Yasuhiro Hagakure from District Eleven receives a score of _five_.”

“Sakura Oogami from District Eleven receives a score of _nine_.”

“Nekomaru Nidai from District Twelve receives a score of _eleven_.”

“Mukuro Ikusaba from District Twelve receives a score of _ten_.”

 

“And that wraps it up, Caesar.”

“Yes, it sure does! I have to admit, I’m pleasantly surprised to see so many high scores in this last half. I mean, nines, tens, even an _eleven!_ ”

“Let’s talk about that eleven, given to Nekomaru Nidai of District Twelve. He has the highest score of any of the twenty-four Tributes participating this year. This fact is made even more impressive since he _is_ from District Twelve, a District that has no tradition of sending strong Tributes.”

“Even his District partner, Mukuro Ikusaba, received a ten, which is a _very_ impressive score.”

“Other impressive scores include the Tributes from District Seven, who received scores of ten and nine.”

“The Tributes from District Nine did not impress very much, however. Hifumi Yamada, the male Tribute, received a score of the two, by far the lowest score of this Games.”

“Perhaps those with lower scores can turn around once they get in the Arena!”

“Perhaps, Kuma. I do believe we should wrap this broadcast up, however.”

“I agree, Caesar! It has been a pleasure hosting this with you.”

“Likewise. Tomorrow, the Games begin!”

“Yes! To the Tributes, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. This is Kuma-“

“And Caesar Flickerman, signing off. Goodnight, Panem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually feel alright about this chapter miley what's good
> 
> all the death starts next chapter, aren't you excited? i sure am LMAO. I was going to write the interviews, but I just. Don't wanna ngl. So the bloodbath is next chapter! 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments, critiques, or suggestions in the comments below! I love getting feedback because it helps me make this fic better for all of you. See you next chapter!


End file.
